<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Falling (For You) by pass_the_salt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652649">I'm Falling (For You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass_the_salt/pseuds/pass_the_salt'>pass_the_salt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BT Tower Telephone Group D [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass_the_salt/pseuds/pass_the_salt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley finds himself in an uncomfortable situation, to put it mildly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BT Tower Telephone Group D [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Falling (For You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648323">Aziraphale Stood Guard</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelflaed/pseuds/Aethelflaed">Aethelflaed</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Alex for the beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley didn’t fly much. There was the risk of humans seeing him while he was in the air, yes, but that’s nothing a little demonic miracle won’t fix. </p>
<p>If anyone asked (not that anyone ever did - after all, why would they?) he would tell them he just didn’t see the point in doing it. He had his Bentley to get him from place to place, and that was more than enough. </p>
<p>It’s true, his Bentley was more than enough when it came to going to anywhere he could think of going to. (Usually the bookshop.) Of course, it was more than just a means of transportation, but as far as Crowley was concerned, there was no other means he would ever need.</p>
<p>(Flying, with wings and all, was also more than just a means of transportation, but Crowley very pointedly did <em>not</em> ever think about that.)</p>
<p>Unfortunately, things can have a way of following each other up in such a way one can find themselves suddenly doing something they never wanted to do in the first place, nor would they have ever done it if it hadn’t been for the situation they now found themselves in. </p>
<p>It was such a situation that Crowley found himself in one sunny autumn afternoon, having just apparently jumped out a window that was higher than he’d remembered. He didn't remember <em>how</em> he'd managed that, but the fact of the matter was that he was now hovering 15 meters in the air. This was very much not ideal. (One might even describe it as disastrous.)</p>
<p>As such, Crowley was now, more than ever, a victim of gravity. And if he didn't do something soon, he would most likely end up as a very squished version of himself, and he wasn’t particularly looking forward to that. (Again, nothing a little demonic miracle can’t fix, if need be, but it’s not a particularly enjoyable experience.)</p>
<p>So Crowley fell, all the while pondering his rather unfortunate state of existence at that moment. This went on for quite a while (longer than it should have, actually) before he noticed a crucial detail about said state of existence--he wasn’t actually falling. More... floating in the air.</p>
<p>Needless to say, Crowley was very confused as to why the world was not behaving as it should when he wasn’t doing anything to it. </p>
<p>It took him a while to figure out he <em>was</em> doing something to it, just completely unintentionally. That is, his wings were spread and he was flying.</p>
<p><em>Oh</em>. He was flying.</p>
<p>It was this realisation that almost sent him falling again. By some miracle he had not. (Problem was, this was not a miracle he’d done himself, as he was far too busy panicking. So, how...?)</p>
<p>“Hello, Crowley! Enjoying a spot of flying, are we? Can I join in?”</p>
<p>Crowley’s head swivelled around, and his heart skipped a beat. “Aziraphale!”</p>
<p>Aziraphale, who was now also up in the air, grinned. “What made you decide to go out flying today, my dear? It’s a lovely day, certainly, but I didn’t know this was a hobby of yours, otherwise I most definitely would have invited you to do it together sometime!”</p>
<p>“That’s because it’s not,” said Crowley with clenched teeth, thinking of how lovely flying with Aziraphale would be if it were at all a thing he liked to do, and simultaneously trying <em>not</em> to think of the fact that he was currently doing so.</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s face fell. “Oh Crowley, I didn’t know! I’m so sorry! Is it because--”</p>
<p>“Angel, please, just get us down safely,” Crowley said, trying to hide the shaking of his voice. “I’ve had quite enough of this.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale, presenting an uncharacteristic lack of comment on Crowley’s behaviour, quickly did as Crowley asked.</p>
<p>With his feet now back on solid ground, Crowley breathed a deep sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, dear?” Aziraphale asked softly.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Crowley replied. “I am now.” He gave Aziraphale a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale smiled, a slight blush visible on his cheeks. “You’re welcome.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652238">hold out your hand; take hold of mine tonight</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypsenah/pseuds/apocalypsenah">apocalypsenah</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>